Various tests and detection methodologies are used for specifically detecting numerous types of analytes in different application such as medical diagnostics, food safety and quality assurance, and environmental monitoring. Current methods and systems for utilizing analytical reporters have numerous limitations in terms of cost, efficiency, sensitivity, versatility and deployability in low-resource settings. Therefore, more effective technologies and sensing methods are desired to overcome these limitations.